


Home Again

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You wake up after another long night to find someone in your kitchen. It turns out to be Chloe, your girlfriend, home from her latest adventure.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this story isn't very good, it's the first time I've written with Chloe as a character and it was just something I wanted to write after binge playing Uncharted 1-4 and playing Uncharted the Lost Legacy several times. Feedback is much appreciated.

You wake up and the first thing that goes through your mind is that you’re depressed. You feel sad and alone and worthless, but also numb. It feels like your world is falling apart at the seams and will swallow you up at any moment. You feel your face; it’s sticky from the humidity in your bedroom but also wet with tears. You’ve been crying in your sleep again. You bury your face in your damp pillow and close your eyes, trying to go back to sleep. You doze for a few minutes and smell something being cooked in the kitchen. Your eyes shoot open. Chloe is home. You slowly get out of bed, trying to give your eyes and face time to calm down from crying in your sleep and to give yourself time to make up an excuse in case Chloe heard you crying. You straighten your t-shirt, one of Chloe’s old yellow ones, and throw on a pair of old shorts and walk out of the bedroom as you run your hands through your hair in an attempt to make yourself seem presentable.

“Good morning, love,” Chloe calls as she hears the bedroom door creak. “I’m in the kitchen.” Her Australian accent is music to your ears. Music you haven’t heard in what seems like many lifetimes. You practically bolt through the living room and into the kitchen to see Chloe. “Slow down, china, you’ll break your neck.” She smiles as you run into her and hold on tightly. Her body is once again covered in bruises; she’s been home long enough to wash any dirt and dried blood off of her and toss out her ripped clothes and trade them for new ones. Her skin smells like fresh linen and her slightly damp hair like lavender.

“I’ve missed you.” You say as your press your face into Chloe’s neck. It was all you could say. You’ve been left alone with your own mind for too long. For weeks all you’ve heard is your mind telling you Chloe won’t come back, Chloe found another woman on her adventures, one who could handle herself better than you ever could. You fell asleep most nights terrified that Chloe had run her mouth off and gotten herself captured or killed and any movement in the house made you instantly think that someone Chloe pissed off or stole something from was coming to take you as a hostage and use you to hurt her. 

“I know you have, love,” Chloe whispers as she holds onto you. Chloe isn’t the best with feelings, be it dealing with her own or helping others with theirs. She traces shapes into your back as her mind begins to wander. You feel safe and warm in Chloe’s arms; it’s the best you’ve felt since she left. “Why don’t you got sit on the couch and I’ll join you as soon as my food is ready, yeah?” She says softly. You reluctantly let go of her and head towards the living room, looking back at her before you leave to make sure she’s still there like a child on their way to their first day of school. You sit in silence as you wrap the afghan Chloe bought from one of her adventures around yourself. It was hand-made in China according to Chloe, but you’re pretty sure she picked it up at one of the local stores down the block. She often brought you small gifts from there on her way home. Sometimes she’d buy things in advance and have them delivered to the apartment to surprise you.

“What did you make?” You ask Chloe as she walks into the living room with a paper plate in her hands. She doesn’t usually use proper plates unless you make her during the meals you eat together. Despite being less cost-effective, Chloe prefers the simple ‘use and toss’ convenience of paper plates.

“Pizza.” Chloe smiles, holding up a slice of reheated pizza.

“You went through all that trouble just to have leftover pizza for breakfast?” You can’t help but smile.

“Hey, I’m still in a different time zone.” She smirks as she sits next to you, setting her plate on the end table next to her side of the couch. “It’s lunchtime there.” The two of you adjust yourselves so Chloe is lying down and you’re lying on top of her, your head resting on her chest.

“That didn’t stop you before you left.” You roll your eyes.

“Touché.” Chloe smiles before taking a bite of pizza. You feel content listening to Chloe’s heartbeat as she eats her reheated pizza like she has gone years without it. “Are you alright, love?” Chloe asks after she finishes the first slice of her morning pizza.

“I’m fine.” You reply, closing your eyes as you enjoy being close to Chloe.

“Why were you crying?” She asks. Crap, she had heard you crying in your sleep.

“Just night terrors.” You reply, not looking at her. She plays with your hair with one hand as she picks up her second slice of pizza with the other.

“It was more than that; you and I both know that, china.” Chloe purrs.

“It’s just the usual stuff.” You reply. You never really told Chloe about your issues, it was a mutual understanding the two of you had, she never asked about your issues and you never asked about her past or her fling with Nathan Drake, who was somewhere between a friend and an annoyance to you.

“Well, the usual stuff won’t bother you now. I’ll be home for a good bit.” Chloe smiles down at you as she continues to run her strong hands through your hair.

“I know.” You lie. It still bothers you even when Chloe is home. You wonder when she’ll leave again and if she’ll give a proper warning or just disappear in the night. When Chloe has to help you with something or do something for you the feelings of worthlessness creep into your mind, you realize how perfect and independent Chloe is and how you aren’t. 

“Hey, you still haven’t given me a welcome home kiss.” Chloe smiles at you, taking you out of your thoughts. You smile a little as you roll your eyes. Chloe is still as forward as ever, no amount of adventure could ever change that. You push yourself up and look into her silver eyes. It’s as though she’s sending you a message of how much she adores you through her eyes alone. Chloe quickly leans and kisses your lips, leaving behind a bit of pizza grease. Her arms wrap around you, holding you to her, and in that moment, you feel complete and whole, like the broken world you were in is going to be okay.


End file.
